Anchors are used to moor a marine vessel, for example a yacht or a boat, at a place by engaging the anchor with a stationary object or a ground surface or an ocean floor. The anchors are generally coupled with a chain to the vessel and kept on the vessel. When the vessel has to be anchored, the anchor is released in the water to lower towards the ground surface under their own weight, and engage the ground surface or ocean floor to moor the vessel.
When the vessel is to be moved, the anchor is retracted by pulling the chain coupled to the anchor. The anchor is generally retracted by pulling the chain over a guiding surface, for example rollers. After the chain is completely retracted, the anchor coupled to the chain is also pulled over the roller to store it on the vessel.
Anchors generally have a shank and a fluke portion. The flukes are coupled to one end of the shank. After the chain is completely retracted, the shank portion of the anchor is pulled over a guiding surface on the vessel. During pulling the anchor over the guiding surface, the anchor may be required to align in a particular position for effective retraction and storage of the anchor on the vessel. Any misalignment may result in improper retraction of the anchor, for example, the fluke portion may get stuck on the guiding surface or any other proximal component and hamper any further movement of the anchor. Thus, there may be instances when the anchor may be required to be aligned manually for proper retraction of the anchor.
Turkish Patent Document No. 2007-G-196479, provides for an anchor connecting device that provides for self-alignment of the anchor during retraction of the anchor. The document provides for a balance fork and an obstructive device on the ball socket to effect automatic alignment of the anchor.